


Tastes like Doritos

by supergreak



Category: Drake & Josh RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing looked <i>scary</i>.  And complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes like Doritos

His first kiss with Drake Bell happened on the back steps of the warehouse where they were shooting. He was freaking out, because he had to kiss a girl for Drake & Josh, and he hadn't kissed anyone _ever_. It was complicated! Do you just brush the lips, or move them? What do you do with your hands? With your nose? And the actress was a total diva- some chick just on the set for the day, not even a regular. So he was sitting. And Drake plopped down next to him, and then Josh was telling him _everything_ , and totally embarrassing himself. He was an actor! He could pretend to get all show-offey and kiss a girl(with tongue!) on stage. A professional. He could do this. 

He couldn't do this. He was glaring off at the palm tree across the parking lot, trying to incinerate it with his gaze, bunching his baggy jeans in his hands. And Drake pokes a bony elbow in his side, says, "Hey."

Josh looks. The shrimp still wasn't laughing. He should be laughing by now. He should be laughing. The fat guy's never been kissed! 

Drake leans in, presses his lips against Josh's. Josh feels his eyes go wide, but doesn't lean back. Both of them have chapped lips and it's dry and soft and not quite smooth. Josh unthinkingly pokes his tongue out a little, to moisten his lips, and gets a taste of Drake's instead. They taste like Doritos and his upper lip has a crack running down the center. He doesn't push past the lips, just tastes once(accidentally!) and pulls his tongue back.  
Then Drake's follows it back into his mouth- just a brief touch of tongue, and then leans back again and smiles. 

"See? Not too scary."

Josh just nods blankly, licks his lips again. They still taste like dry dorito dust. 

Drake stands up, offers a hand. "Come on! Pizza to eat, girls to kiss, and most importantly, we get to play video games this episode. come on, come on, come on!"

Not awkward? Josh could work with that. He returned Drake's radiant smile and followed him up the steps and into the building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cinnatart's open pairing, open fandom, kiss meme on LJ.


End file.
